wrath_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Hearthstone and you.
What Does all this mean on my hearthstone? On Your Hearthstone is set to basically be a pocket Teleporter, it can take you to wherever you need. All around the world so you never have to Travel! Malls Timbermaw Hold - Here you can Buy Transmog Gear. Gems Enchants, Mounts everything you desire you can buy here for a price Ofcourse. Raids This is the way to teleport to all the current raids that are on offer from Wrath wow, the easiest way to reach them. You will be able to do all of them once you complete the quest chains for the raid instance below. As the quest chain Starts in Zul'Aman and Finishes at Icecrown Citadel. Daily Areas The Daily Areas is how to get to each one of the daily hubs, which is explained on the Daily Areas Page in the wiki. This is where you will be able to get the quests to obtain Daily Tokens and Wintergrasp PVP Tokens which can be exhanged for the Challenger gear, Which currently is Best In Slot. Apart from Offset Pieces Leveling Zone This is where you begin your journey. youre main zone for everything Wrath wow including leveling gear, transmogs, Enchants, Gems, Battlemasters everything. Ampitheatre (Starter Gear) Once youve finished leveling you will recieve a quest right at the top of the mountain which will transport you here to begin questing for your starter gear which is everything you will need to progress in this server World Bosses The Two Current world bosses on offer are: Cindregas, the Ancient Dragon - Located in old Onyxiyas lair you will need the current custom patch to be able to battle this dragon! Baritha Infernofire - Currently Drops no loot. But is located in Magtheridons lair and offers a good challenge! Dungeons The Dungeons are a whole new way of gearing up! Cannot find a raid? No problem in here you will be able to farm gems each 2 intstances relate to a tier, Killing the mobs inside offer gems each instance has its own tier of gems which you can turn in to obtain that tier of gear! Weapons are obtained through raiding however, you can also gain plumes and daily tokens which are random drops inside the instance! Transmogrification Farming Deadmines And Zul'Farrak Each of which drop a whole load of items from the trash Mobs including Plumes of Transmogrification which can be used to transmog your gear and buy other Transmog Tier sets from timbermaw Hold. Plumes Of Transmogrification - These can be obtained in a varitey of ways, doing the daily PVE Raids which offer 3 per raid, you can also gain them from doing the daily Transmog dungeons and also by killing Mobs in any dungeons but they do have a higher drop rate in Zul'Farrak and the Deamines! Player Tools Repairing gear, dispanding a 1v1 Team anything you need you can do here. Events Stairs events and other world events you will be able to port to each day youcan do the quest for each stair event to gain daily tokens! a good way to do a puzzle and relax! World Locations You can use this to transport yourself all around the world!, all instances are open so if you fancy doing an instance teleport to that location and enjoy! Cities You can teleport to any city in Azeroth with this! need something? no worries! teleport away! PVP Areas If you are a fan of world PVP you can go here and fight until the death with other players! Azhara, Gurubashi and even a horde and alliance duel area for faction only!Category:Hearthstone